Un arrêt imminent
by kimberlouxxx
Summary: La fin des études arrive et Antony Edward Stark va reprendre l'entreprise de son père qu'il n'a pu retrouver. Tandis que ses amis se posent des questions quand à leurs futures relations, l'implant de Tony devient défectueux et de fil en aiguille, les liens d'amitiés éclatent … (Histoire se situant après la saison 1. Noté T au cas où) Un peu de GeneXPepper avant le TonyXPepper.
1. La douleur entraîne la douleur

_[**Note de l'auteur** : Voici ma première fanfiction sur Iron Man Armored Adventures. J'ai adoré la série et ça m'a donner envie d'écrire! J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire après la saison 1. J'étais trop impatiente pour attendre la saison 2 sans bouger un pouce. Alors j'ai laissé mon imagination vaguabonder et voilà ce que cela a donné. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture!]_

**Chapitre premier : La douleur entraîne la douleur.**

Le réveil sonna dans la chambre remplit de matériels électroniques, quand le jeune homme se leva douloureusement. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir et sa respiration se coupait régulièrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur passa et le génie s'habilla enfin. Il plaça sa main sur la technologie ronde qui le maintenait en vie. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et cela depuis plusieurs jours. Il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami résonner, l'appelant. Il ne devait rien lui dire. Ni à lui, ni à _elle_. A quoi bon les inquiéter ? Il devait trouver le problème et la solution sans leur dire et au plus vite. Roberta, son tuteur légal mais aussi mère de son meilleur ami, James « Rhodey » Rhodes, était déjà partit travailler. Comme d'habitude, Rhodey parlait d'histoire sur le chemin de l'école. Tony ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être autant passionné par le passé. Evidement lui préférait de loin s'orienter vers le futur. Le jeune génie ne vit pas le temps passer : ils étaient déjà arrivés devant leurs casiers.

-Mec tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis ce matin, lui demanda son ami.

-Mais oui Rhodey, t'inquiète p…

-Salut les gars ! dit joyeusement une jeune lycéenne aux cheveux roux.

-Hey, Pepper ! Ça va ? interrogea Rhodey.

-Dans deux jours c'est la fin des cours alors bien sûr que ça va ! lui répondit Pepper un peu trop gaiment. Hey, Tony t'es pâle ou c'est moi ?

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez ce matin vous deux ! Je vais très bien !, râla celui-ci. Allons en cours !

Pepper et Rhodey s'échangèrent un regard sans trop comprendre pourquoi leur meilleur ami réagissait comme cela, mais sentant le mensonge à plein nez. Tony n'a jamais été doué pour duper. La sonnerie retentit le début des cours allait commencer.

Pendant l'heure de science, Pepper ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Tony. Elle s'inquiétait. Bien sûr c'était normal vu que c'est son meilleur ami. Pourtant, elle ressentait de plus en plus ce sentiments incontrôlable se propager dans son corps. Faisant battre son cœur à toute vitesse, lui rendant la respiration rapide et sans parler du rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Elle secoua la tête pensant que cela pourrait faire fuir cette émotion.

Le jeune homme avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées alors que d'habitude il ne perdait pas une miette du cours de science. Le seul cours où il adorait prendre la parole. La lycéenne rousse en était sûre à présent : quelque chose clochait chez son ami.

Après le cours, elle avait un trou dans son emploi du temps, tout comme Tony. Rhodey lui avait un cours d'histoire. Pepper et le jeune génie se dirigeaient vers le toit du lycée comme il en avait l'habitude. Tony ne disait pas un mot. Il ouvrit la porte du toit et Pepper poussa un petit crie, surprise par le vent violent qui s'en dégagea. Il n'y avait jamais personne sur le toit, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que le trio d'amis aimait tant y aller. Le jeune génie balança son sac près du muret et s'assit avant de se laisser tomber en arrière contre celui-ci et de fermer les yeux. Pepper l'observa sans dire un mot. Il agissait comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle resta planter debout un moment ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle finit par poser son sac près de celui de son ami et s'assit doucement à ces côtés rabattant ses genoux jusqu'à son menton et enroulant ses bras autour. Elle se mit alors à fixer la tour Stark qui se situait juste en face. La fin des cours approchait, Tony allait avoir dix huit ans et il n'aura plus de temps pour ses amis. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle allait perdre son ami. Elle le savait et cela la terrorisait.

-Tu es bien calme aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Tony sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Je pensais que tu comptais dormir ou un truc du genre parce que d'habitude tu n'es pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui est bizarre ces temps si, tu t'énerves très vite quand on te demande comment tu vas et t'as l'air complètement à plat, on dirait un mort vivant et je suis carrément sérieuse. La nuit on l'utilise pour dormir enfin quand on est une personne normale…Peut être que tu te prends trop la tête avec Iron Man et Stane et le lycée et…, Pepper se tut sachant qu'une fois de plus elle parlait beaucoup trop, Enfin bref.

-Je vais bien Pepper, dit le génie tout en s'asseyant normalement.

-Tu mens. Cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

Tony leva la tête pour apercevoir le visage triste de Pepper qui n'avait pas détourner son regard de la tour. Un long silence s'installa. Un silence qui devenait pesant en fonction des secondes. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Pepper le coupa.

- Que comptes-tu faires ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

-L'année prochaine.

-Et bien, ce qui est prévu, je pense. Je vais reprendre l'entreprise de mon père et je réglerais tout les problèmes que Stane a créé, répondit simplement le Génie.

- Et Iron Man ?

-Tant que New York aura besoin d'Iron Man, il sera présent.

Tony lui sourit mais Pepper ne le regardait toujours pas. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais elle savait que si elle avait le malheur de croiser le regard de son ami, il était fort possible qu'elle se mette à pleurer comme une cruche tellement la masse d'émotion était inexplicable. D'ailleurs le ciel était en train de se couvrir d'énormes nuages noirs. En fait, en lui posant cette question, elle aurait voulu que Tony la rassure. Qu'il lui dise qu'ils se verront souvent et qu'il ne l'oublierait pas. Il n'a jamais été doué pour les relations sociales certes mais ne pouvait t'on pas lire ce besoin en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Soudain, le génie sentit le début d'une douleur à la poitrine. Son implant jouait encore avec lui. Pepper ne devait pas être au courant. Il pensait qu'il causerait encore plus de soucis ainsi, alors il chercha une excuse pour se rendre à la forge rapidement.

-Pepper, j'ai un truc à faire à la forge. Un programme important à installer. Cela ne peut plus attendre, dit Tony tout en se levant.

- Un programme important ?

-Euh oui. Si je ne l'installe pas l'armure ne fonctionnera pas alors je préfère ne pas être surpris par des criminels et pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin.

-D'accords mais je viens avec toi !

Pepper sauta sur ses pieds. Elle souriait à nouveau. Elle adorait la forge. Elle voyait cela comme leurs QG secret genre ceux du FBI ou de la CIA.

-Non, reste là c'est bon. En plus, il y a cours.

-Je te signale que toi aussi tu as cours. En plus c'est le cours de Sport je n'aime vraiment pas y aller. C'est à cause des vestiaires et toutes ses filles qui racontent leur vie avec extrêmement de détailles… beurk.

Tony eu un pic de douleur qu'il essaya de camoufler en se retournant brusquement et se mordant le poing.

-Pepper reste ici, ça ira, réussit-il à dire.

-Je viens ! déclara-t-elle en sautillant.

-J'ai dit NON !

Tony se retourna le souffle fort et les sourcilles froncés. Les yeux de Pepper s'élargirent, surprise d'entendre son ami élever la voix. La douleur que provoquait l'implant cardiaque devenait incontrôlable. Tony attrapa son sac et se dirigea difficilement vers la sortie.

-C'est bon pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça ! Je voulais juste…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi là bas, Pepper ! D'ailleurs je n'en n'ai jamais eu besoin ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai du travail qui m'attend ! Je ne veux pas être dérangé !, cria celui-ci pour cacher sa souffrance.

Tony ouvrit la porte pour la claquer immédiatement. Il ne s'était pas retourné. Il n'avait pas vu le mal qu'il était en train de faire à son amie. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, la douleur lui avait brouillé tout sens de délicatesse.

Les molécules d'eau commencèrent à tomber du ciel comme pour accompagné ceux salées de la lycéenne rousse qui venait d'atteindre son maximum. Elle resta debout un moment sous la pluie, assez pour en être trempé jusqu'au os. La sonnerie retentit mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment et il grandissait de minutes en minutes. Elle s'écroula au sol comme si toute l'eau qui tombait c'était tellement accumulé sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus en supporter le poids. Elle tremblait de froid mais elle s'en moquait car à l'intérieur c'était de peur qu'elle tremblait. Elle revoyait sans cesse le visage déformé par la colère de son ami. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce que cela voulait bien dire ? « Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin ! » « Je ne veux pas être dérangé ! » cela voulais dire qu'elle était plus une gêne qu'autre chose qu'une amie ? Cela voulais dire qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Qu'elle ne faisait plus parti de la « Team Iron Man » ? Mais pourquoi un changement de comportement si brutale ? Est-ce que Stark Industries lui serait trop monter à la tête ? Pepper avait beau chercher mais plus elle réfléchissait plus elle se rendit compte à quel point Tony avait raison. A quel point, elle n'avait servit à rien dans cette histoire. Elle entendit la porte de l'escalier s'ouvrir.

-Pepper ?

Elle ne pu apercevoir qui se tenait devant elle, ses larmes floutaient complètement sa vision. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur chacune de ses épaules et elles se mirent à la secouer.

-Pepper ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Où est Tony ? Pepper as-tu mal quelque part ?!

Elle connaissait cette voix.

-Rhodey … ? murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, Pepper. C'est moi, rassura t-il.

Elle se jeta littéralement sur son deuxième meilleur ami et plaqua son visage contre la poitrine de celui-ci tout en agrippant sa veste grise. Celui-ci tomba en arrière ne comprenant toujours rien à ce qui se passait. Son amie était dans un état catastrophé et il était à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent sûr que c'était de la faute de Tony. Il enlaça Pepper pour calmer ses pleures. Bientôt, il l'entendit renifler.

-Viens Pepper. Je t'emmène à la maison.

Elle secoua la tête, le visage toujours enfouit dans sa veste. La pluie continuait de tomber et ne comptait pas s'arrêter.

-Pepper tu es trempée. Tu vas attraper une pneumonie si ça continue. Et moi aussi par la même occasion, finit-il.

La lycéenne se sépara à contre cœur de la poitrine de son ami si réconfortante. Elle le vit se retourner et s'accroupir dos à elle.

-Aller monte.

Pepper fut surprise mais elle reconnaissait là son ami. Elle fit glisser faiblement son sac sur le dos et passa ses bras autour du cou de Rhodey avant d'être soulever par celui-ci. Elle ne sentit pas le trajet. En réalité, elle s'était littéralement endormie. Quand ils furent arrivés chez Rhodey, elle sentit son corps se poser sur quelque chose de mou. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et découvrit le salon de son ami. Celui-ci allait de pièce en pièce puis finit par revenir vers elle.

-Pepper, j'ai mi des vêtements sec ainsi qu'une serviette dans la salle de bain je t'en pris va te réchauffer sous la douche.

Celle-ci bougea doucement la tête de haut en bas et tendit les bras vers Rhodey pour qu'il l'emmène jusque dans la salle de bain.

-ça va aller ? lui demanda celui-ci peu rassurer.

-Oui, merci Rhodey, murmura-t-elle.

-Prend ton temps, dit le jeune homme en souriant.

Pepper le remercia de nouveau et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle tremblait encore. Elle se sépara vite de ses vêtements collants et s'engouffra dans la douche. Elle activa l'eau chaude et se laissa réchauffer par celle-ci. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit son corps trembler alors qu'il était réchauffé. Elle s'accroupit pour retenir les nouvelles larmes qui voulaient sortir mais en vain elle pleurait déjà en silence. Elle se calma petit à petit essayant d'oublier ce sentiment de compression intense. Elle se retrouva complètement recroquevillée sous la douche. Elle essaya de reprendre son courage et éteignit la douche pour s'enrouler dans une serviette. Elle se dévisagea dans le miroir. Elle se compara à un vampire tellement elle se trouvait pâle. Ses yeux étaient totalement injectés de sang. Elle ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé. Non. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au vêtement que Rhodey lui avait préparé. Elle y trouva un de ses T-shirt avec un short de basketteur. Elle sourit au fait qu'il avait coordonné les couleurs. Elle les enfila mais ne se sentit pas très à l'aise car sous cela elle était nue. Elle se frotta les cheveux dans la serviette pour les essorer un peu. L'avantage des cheveux cours c'est qu'ils sèchent vite. Elle allait ouvrir la porte pour demander à Rhodey où est ce qu'elle pouvait étendre ses affaires mais elle s'arrêta devant la porte prise de vertiges. Elle pu entendre des voix s'élever. Elle en reconnu une, celle de Rhodey évidement et puis celle de Tony en fond. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Elle secoua la tête et tourna doucement la poigné de la porte. Elle distinguait mieux les voix de ses amis. Elle se rapprocha du salon et s'arrêta pas loin sentant ses vertiges revenir.

-…Bon sang ?! Et c'est pour quoi faire cette glace ?

-Pour…rien. Ecoute pour Pepper, je ne veux vraiment pas l'avoir dans les pattes en ce moment.

Rhodey remarqua la présence de la lycéenne rousse.

-Pepper ? demanda Rhodey inquiet.

Mais celle-ci sentit toute sa force la quitter et s'écroula sur le parquet froid, inconsciente.


	2. Conséquences et Repos forcés

_[**Note de l'auteur** : Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous mettre le chapitre 2 tout de suite après le chapitre 1. Le Chapitre 3 et 4 sont déjà prêt également, mais je vais tenter de me retenir car le chapitre 5 n'est pas fini! Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, je posterais un chapitre par semaine. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires et s'ils sont constructifs c'est encore mieux! Rien de tel que de bons commentaires pour s'améliorer! Merci de me lire et bonne lecture!]_

**Chapitre deuxième : Conséquences et Repos forcées.**

Tony venait de claquer la porte qui menait au toit. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Pepper ne le suivrait pas car il venait de s'écrouler près du rempart des escaliers, la douleur l'asphyxiant doucement. Si elle venait maintenant tout ses efforts seraient anéantit. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration tandis qu'il sentait les coups violents des battements de son cœur. Il se releva difficilement. Il devait coûte que coûte se rendre à la forge pour examiner de plus près ce qui n'allait pas. Chose qu'il aurait dû faire il y a une semaine déjà, lorsque les premières douleurs c'étaient faites ressentir. Il descendit les escaliers doucement et sortit du lycée. Le chemin jusqu'à la forge lui paru extrêmement long. Quand il arriva, il posa son sac à côté de l'écran géant.

-Ordinateur, prépare le scanner, ordonna Tony difficilement.

Il retira son T-shirt trempé par la pluie et s'allongea sur le plan de travail ou son armure avait l'habitude d'être. Le scanner débuta.

-Scan en cours… Alerte. Brûlures internes détecté au niveau de la poitrine du porteur. Défaillance de l'implant cardiaque détecté. Les systèmes de batterie se déchargent dans l'organisme du porteur.

-Génial…gémit Tony.

Il se releva doucement.

-Ordinateur, charge les données sur l'implant cardiaque.

Tony observa les plans de l'appareil.

-Calcule la durée de survie restant avec cet implant.

-Temps estimé : soixante deux heures et treize minutes.

Le génie sentit une légère panique le parcourir. L'image de Pepper lui vint à l'esprit. Il devait se dépêcher. Il s'activa donc et commença la schématisation du plan de son nouvel implant. Au bout, d'une heure la douleur revint. Le génie décida donc d'aller chercher de la glace pour anesthésier la douleur n'ayant pas de morphine sur lui. Il remit donc son T-shirt qui avait largement eu le temps de sécher et alla dans la maison de Rhodey.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la maison, il découvrit Rhodey en train de se sécher la tête avec une serviette.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il n'est même pas midi, commença Tony.

Le jeune homme à la peau foncé fronça les sourcilles.

-J'allais te poser exactement la même question ! déclara t-il sur un grondement. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Pepper ?!

-Comment ça ?

-Je vous ai pas vu arriver en cours de gym alors je suis parti vous chercher et j'ai trouvé Pepper par terre tremper jusqu'au os, sanglotant de tout son corps ! Putain Mec, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

-Ce ne n'est pas de ma faute si elle se met dans tout ses états quand même !, lâcha le génie tout en ouvrant le frigo.

-Dans tout ses états ?! Tony, j'ai jamais vu Pepper aussi mal de toute ma vie et pourtant je l'ai connu avant toi !

-Elle s'en remettra. J'ai des choses plus importante à faire en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ces sottises, dit Tony tout en attrapant une poche de glace.

-Sottises ? Alors c'est ce que représente Pepper pour toi ? Des sottises ? Tony je te reconnais plus en ce moment. Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ?! Et c'est pour quoi faire cette glace ? demanda Rhodey.

-Pour…rien. Esquiva le génie. Ecoute pour Pepper je suis désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas l'avoir dans les pattes en ce moment.

Le regard de Rhodey se figea vers le couloir.

-Pepper ? demanda Rhodey visiblement inquiet.

Tony détourna le regard mais seulement pour apercevoir son amie s'effondrer au sol dans un gros bruit sourd. Rhodey se précipita sur Pepper et releva sa tête.

-Pepper !

Il posa sa main sur le front de la lycéenne pour sentir une chaleur disproportionnée.

-Elle a une de ces fièvres !

Le génie regarda la scène. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il mit la poche de glace dans un torchon propre et s'approcha de Pepper. Il tendit le torchon à Rhodey.

-Prend ça, s'il te plaît.

Son meilleur ami s'exécuta tandis que Tony soulevait Pepper. Il pouvait sentir la peau brûlante de son amie même à travers les vêtements bien trop grands que Rhodey lui avait prêtés. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Rhodey qui suivait resta derrière Tony sans rien dire. Celui-ci recouvra Pepper avec ses draps et dégagea les mèches rousses rebelles du visage de la lycéenne. Elle respirait fortement. Tony s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et l'observa. Il observait les conséquences de ces actes. Il se disait à qu'elle point elle était bien plus qu'une sottise. Il tendit son bras vers Rhodey qui comprit qu'il voulait le torchon qui contenait la poche de glace.

-Euh…Je ne crois pas que c'est de la glace qu'il faut mettre sur le front d'une personne fiévreuse mais plutôt…

Rhodey ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase voyant que la glace n'était pas destinée à Pepper. Tony enleva son T-shirt rouge et plaça le torchon maintenant glacé contre sa poitrine. Il gémit.

-Tony, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-L'implant cardiaque est défectueux… Une partie de l'énergie de la batterie se décharge dans mon corps et ça provoque des brûlures internes…

Le génie avait exprimé cela sur un ton neutre. Son ami n'était pas sur de comprendre.

- C'est ça que tu nous cachais à Pepper et moi ?

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi.

-On s'inquiétait encore plus que tu nous caches quelque chose de grave ! Ce qui à l'air d'être véritablement le cas !, s'énerva Rhodey.

-Je lui ai dit des choses horribles, tu sais…

Le lycéen à la peau foncée regarda son ami. Il observait Pepper avec intensité. Rhodey n'eu pas besoin de demander des explications, Tony avait l'air de vouloir se confier.

-Je lui ai dit qu'elle était inutile et qu'elle n'avait jamais rien apporté à la « team Iron Man »…Je lui ai même dit qu'elle me gênait et que je ne voulais pas l'avoir près de moi…Mais quel genre d'ami ferait cela ? Elle ne me mérite pas Rhodey…Je n'avais aucune raison de lui balancer autant de méchancetés…

-C'est vrai, confirma Rhodey.

-Là, t'es pas censé me remonter le moral ? demanda Tony en se retournant légèrement.

-Non, lui sourit Rhodey. Tu sais très bien que Pepper est beaucoup trop attaché à toi pour t'en vouloir indéfiniment. N'empêche, tu y es allé vraiment fort, tu aurais dû la voir…On aurait dit que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête…

Tony jouait inconsciemment avec les cheveux de son amie fiévreuse.

-Tony…murmura celle-ci dans son sommeil.

Elle se mit alors à trembler et des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Le visage du génie s'assombrit. Il s'en voulait. Il regrettait énormément. Il n'avait pas pensé sur le coup que de simples paroles pouvaient blesser profondément son amie. C'était débile de sa part.

-Ne part pas…continua t'elle doucement.

-Je suis là, murmura Tony en prenant la main de Pepper.

Rhodey souriait. Il souriait parce que ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux il l'avait toujours attendu. Pepper et Tony avaient des sentiments démesurés l'un pour l'autre. Les seuls qui ne s'en rendaient pas compte c'était bien eux. Ils jouent. Ils se taquinent. Des comportements tout à fait banales, mais lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, quelque chose de plus apparaissait. Une flamme, ardente, qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer mais qui se faisait emprisonner par son porteur à chaque fois. Ils ignoraient tout les deux cette flamme. Malgré cela Rhodey ne s'était jamais permis d'intervenir. Après tout c'était leur choix et il espérait qu'un jour, ils s'en rendraient compte tout seul. Soudain, un détail le choqua : Tony transpirait beaucoup trop. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour se rendre compte qu'il était tout aussi brûlant que Pepper.

-Tony, tu devrais aller te reposer toi aussi, t'es pas en état…

-Non. C'est bon. J'attends qu'elle aille mieux et je retourne travailler sur les plans de l'implant.

-Tony, tu vas finir par t'écrouler vraiment. J'ai assez avec Pepper alors s'il te plaît n'aggrave pas ton cas, voulu plaisanter Rhodey.

Mais à peine ces mots furent ils prononcer que Tony s'effondra sur Pepper. Une partie de Rhodey voulu rire des circonstances. Il était en train de passer une sale journée. Il souleva Tony de Pepper. Celui-ci reprit légèrement ses esprits.

-Mec… Tu m'énerves, déclara Rhodey dans un soupire.

-Désolé, lui répondit celui-ci.

Tony passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui l'emmenait dans l'autre chambre. Lorsqu'il fut allongé, Tony replaça le torchon contenant la poche de glace sur son torse endolorie. Soixante deux heures…Même pas trois jours pour dessiner et fabriquer le nouvel implant, tout en prenant en compte le fait qu'il est fébrile, cela allait devenir une lourde tâche à faire. Mais après tout il avait déjà fait pire, il s'était craché avec un avion. Il repensa soudain à Pepper.

-Rhodey…Ne le dit pas à Pepper, demanda le génie.

-C'est une mauvaise idée Tony. Tu connais Pepper, elle finira par le découvrir et elle t'en voudra encore plus de lui avoir caché, et à moi aussi d'ailleurs…

-J'aurai réparé ça d'ici deux jours, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Ce sera comme si, je n'avais rien eu.

-Je continu à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée et si tu n'y arrivais pas ? Si ça s'aggravait d'ici là ? Seras tu même capable de changer l'implant tout seul ?

-Je ne préfère pas penser à ce genre d'alternative…Sinon, je suis un homme mort.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Rhodey soudain inquiet.

-Comme je disais, l'implant actuel se décharge dans mon organisme provoquant au passage de grave brûlure interne. S'il continu à ce rythme, il va carrément brûler l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique et tu dois t'en douter ce n'est pas bon du tout. Mon cœur risque d'être tellement endommagé qu'il ne pourra pas fonctionner même sous un autre implant, soit donc la mort.

Rhodey était totalement secoué. Tony était bien plus que son meilleur ami, c'était le frère qu'il n'a jamais eu. L'idée de le perdre le terrorisait.

-Combien de temps ?, essaya d'articuler le lycéen foncé.

-Même pas trois jours et pour ce qui est de poser le nouvel implant, je dois t'avouer que je n'y avais pas réellement pensé…

-Tu pourras compter sur moi, mon pote, lui sourit Rhodey.

-J'aimerais te faire un câlin et te dire que je t'aime très fort mais ce n'est pas très approprié entre gars, lui sourit le génie en retour.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire mais Tony s'arrêta net avec un gémissement à cause de la douleur.

-Pas cool…annonça celui-ci.

- Repose-toi. Je m'occupe de Pepper. Ah… ! Je dois aussi aller étendre ses vêtements et… sa petite culotte !, rigola Rhodey.

-Hey !

-Quoi t'es jaloux ? lança celui-ci d'un air taquin.

- ça ne va pas ?! Je ne touche pas aux petites culottes de ma meilleure amie ! déclara Tony les joues légèrement rosies.

-C'est ça… t'en rêve chaque nuit… ah les … !

Tony lui balança le coussin en pleine figure. Rhodey explosa de rire.

-Dégage !

-Bien ! fit Rhodey tout en effectuant le salut militaire. Sérieux Mec, Repose toi.

-Rhodey ?

-Ouais ?

-Merci, finit par dire le génie.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre.


	3. Enlèvement

_[**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le troisième chapitre! Je suis contente, ma fanfic avance bien! Merci à Zink1388 pour son précieux commentaire! . ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Bonne lecture j'espère!]_

**Chapitre troisième : Enlèvement.**

La journée était pratiquement passée. Pepper se réveillait doucement dans une odeur qu'elle adorait. Cette odeur qui lui faisait littéralement tournée la tête depuis quelques semaines. L'odeur caractéristique de Tony Stark. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et compris pourquoi cette odeur envoutante lui tapait les narines. Elle était dans la chambre de son ami. Elle s'assit lentement et toucha son front trempé de sueur comme l'était le reste de son corps. Elle retira le drap qui était sur elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était. Elle voulu se lever mais quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, son corps s'écroula dans un grand fracas. Elle laissa échapper plusieurs « aïe » consécutifs et entendu la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup sec tandis qu'on l'appelait.

-Pepper ?! demanda Rhodey.

-C'est rien, j'ai l'impression que je ne tiens pas très bien sur mes jambes…dit doucement la lycéenne.

Rhodey s'approcha et l'aida à se relever.

- Dis-moi…Qu'est ce que je fabrique ici ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu étais trempé alors je t'ai ramené et…

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'est ce que je fais dans la chambre de… Tony ?

-Si tu me laissais finir aussi… Tu es tombé dans les pommes en sortant de la douche. C'est Tony qui t'as mis ici.

- … Désolé pour le dérangement...

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas !, lui dit Rhodey dans un grand sourire. J'imagine que prendre une nouvelle douche te feras du bien. Tes affaires sont déjà sèches.

-Rhodey, t'es le meilleur, Merci, déclara Pepper gaiement.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une mère poule avec toi et Tony, sérieux, j'ai déjà assez de boulot moi !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Derrière la porte, le jeune génie écoutait. Il s'était réveillé juste quelques minutes avant son amie. Il était content de l'entendre rire mais pourtant son cœur se comprimait terriblement. Il lui avait fait du mal pour pouvoir cacher son propre mal. C'est obstiné de sa part de ne pas vouloir révéler son état à Pepper. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage s'inquiéter mais il avait fait pire, il l'avait fait pleurer…Tellement, qu'elle en est tombé malade. Malheureusement, pour le moment, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre le temps qui lui était désormais précieux pour se réconcilier avec son amie, car à quoi cela servirait s'il ne pourrait même pas en profiter… Tony se reprit donc une nouvelle poche de glace et retourna dans son labo. Pepper partie reprendre une douche pour retirer toute la sueur que son corps avait produite lors de sa fièvre. Elle se souvint du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Dans celui-ci, elle se trouvait dans un couloir très sombre et au bout il y avait une porte ouverte où une lumière blanche l'éblouissait. Soudain, elle s'était rendu compte que Tony se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle s'était sentit rassuré, jusqu'au moment où Tony commença à s'avancer vers cette lumière. Elle voulu le suivre mais quelque chose la retenait. C'était des chaînes attaché au sol. Elle le voyait s'éloigné de plus en plus alors elle l'appelait mais il ne se retournait pas. Elle tira sur les chaînes pour essayer de s'en dégager et tomba à terre. Elle appela Tony de plus belle, s'entend ses larmes couler. Il finit par se retourner légèrement pour lui dire :

-Adieu, Pepper.

-Non…Ne part pas !, cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Mais le génie avait disparu dans la lumière tandis que la porte se refermait dans un énorme bruit.

Pepper frissonnait à ce souvenir. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortie de la salle de bain en meilleur forme. Rhodey était dans la cuisine. Elle pu y lire l'heure. L'heure des informations du soir. 20h.

-J'ai vraiment autant dormis ou t'as avancé l'heure pour me faire une blague ?!, s'exclama celle-ci.

-Non, Pepper, quelle idée, tu as dormis toute la journée et c'est normal vu l'état dans lequel tu étais.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? La cuisine ?

-Oui, ma mère ne rentrera pas ce soir. Elle reste dormir au boulot, ça lui arrive souvent quand elle a énormément de travail. Au fait, tu ne devrais pas prévenir ton père ?

-Non, mon père est en mission à l'étranger pendant une semaine. Il peut m'appeler seulement tout les deux jours et vu qu'on s'est appelé hier…Pas besoin aujourd'hui. En plus, je n'allais pas lui dire que je suis tombé malade, il serait capable de revenir en urgence…Et dieu sait combien ses missions sont importantes, je n'ai pas envie que des criminels lui échappent à cause de moi ! Surtout que s'est déjà arrivé…Au fait, tu prépares quoi ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Rhodey rit content d'entendre son amie parler autant, et recommença à découper les légumes. Pepper se plaça à ses côté et pris un couteau pour l'aider. Le son de la télévision résonnait légèrement dans le fond de la pièce. Rhodey versa ensuite les légumes dans une marmite et laissa sur le feu doux.

-C'est ta mère qui t'as appris à cuisiner ?

-Non, je reste souvent seul, je dois souvent me préparer à manger alors j'ai jeté des coups d'œil dans les livre de recette de ma grand-mère.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. C'est vrai que tu ressembles énormément à une maman gâteau comme ça ! déclara-t-elle en pointant le tablier bleu foncé attaché autour de la taille du garçon.

-Ah ah! Très drôle Pepper ! lui répondit celui-ci.

-Rhodey…Où est…Où est Tony… ?, demanda prudemment la lycéenne rousse.

-A ton avis ? Dans son laboratoire. Ecoute Pepper, Tony a des périodes où il est très remonté, il dit souvent des choses qu'il ne pense pas, alors ne te fit pas à cela.

-J'essaye…Vraiment…Mais tu l'aurais vu…Toute cette rage…

-Le mieux c'est d'attendre que ça lui passe.

Les deux amis étaient désormais assis sur le canapé du salon devant les informations.

-Rhodey ?

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que je suis utile… ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda celui-ci sans comprendre.

-Et bien en réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais rien apporté à la forge…Sans moi, vous vous débrouillez aussi bien…

Rhodey se tapa la tête avec la main.

-Pepper, c'est n'importe quoi … Tu ne te souviens pas de la fois où l'armure était restée coincé sans batterie dans la tour Stark ? C'est grâce à ton plan qu'on a pu la récupérer sans que Stane ne la trouve. La fois où Tony s'était fait prendre par Crimson Dynamo ? Sans toi pour couper le courant, Iron Man aurait finit en pièces détachées et Stane aurait pu l'utiliser comme arme !

-C'était rien du tout ça…Toi, tu es là pour diriger Tony. C'est un rôle super important… Moi, dans tout ça je n'ai pas vraiment agit…

-Pepper, tu es là tout le temps pour Tony, le soutient des amis c'est très important, même pour un génie. Parfois, il ne faut pas compter son utilité par ses actions, mais par sa présence. Tu es tout les jours là, et tu agis dans les moments critiques, alors je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que tu es inutile.

Pepper laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le remercia dans un murmure. Le sommeil l'emportait de nouveau. Quand soudain, le téléphone de Rhodey se mit à sonner. Pepper releva la tête légèrement somnolente. Rhodey se leva pour répondre.

-Oui ? demanda le jeune homme.

On entendit quelqu'un parler de l'autre côté sans pouvoir distinguer qui s'était.

-Quoi ?! Tu te fiches de moi ! cria Rhodey. J'arrive ! Ne bouge pas !

Pepper regarda Rhodey inquiète se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle était certaine que ça avait un rapport avec Tony, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point…

-Pepper surveille le mijoté, je reviens vite ! ordonna presque Rhodey tout en sortant de la maison légèrement affolé.

Quelque chose n'allait pas et c'était bien plus qu'évident pour Pepper. Mais que faire ? Tony ne veux pas d'elle. Tony n'a pas besoin d'elle. Elle risquerait encore de le gêner. Alors, malgré l'envie, elle se résigna. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire face à Tony. Elle avait bien trop peur de revoir ce visage, qu'elle trouvait parfait, lui crier dessus de nouveau. Elle s'obligea donc à suivre les infos.

-[…]et en Europe, le taux de chômage ne cesse d'augmenter. Du côté de New York, le taux de criminalité a considérablement baissé depuis l'apparition de notre héro : Iron Man. En Afghanistan, plusieurs concepteurs ont déjà essayé de reproduire l'armure mais sans succès et même en provoquant la mort d'un officier et la paralysie générale d'un autre au cours de leurs essais. Pourtant la question que tous se pose reste sans réponse : Mais qui est Iron Man ? -Bip-

Pepper éteignit la télévision. Rien à faire, tout lui rappelait Tony. Elle se releva donc pour s'occuper du plat sur le feu quand elle s'arrêta net.

-Bonsoir Potts.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il était devant elle. L'individu qui avait détruit la vie de Tony, celui qui détenait Howard Stark depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, lui qui n'avait laissé aucune trace, était là. Gene Khan était là. Elle recula de deux pas mais son pied se prit dans une chaise et elle tomba à la renverse.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!, cria t'elle.

La grosse armure s'accroupit face à elle et approcha son visage de celui de Pepper.

-Toi, répondit-il simplement.

Pepper écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas. Elle se retourna rapidement et couru à quatre pattes jusqu'à son sac, attrapa son téléphone portable et eu le temps d'envoyer un sms dépourvu de mots à Rhodey avant que le Mandarin ne l'écrase entre ces doigts.

-Ne fais pas de chose idiote, lui conseilla Gene.

-Pourquoi moi ? lui demanda Pepper le souffle rapide.

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

Le Mandarin lui attrapa le bras et la souleva dans un seul mouvement. Pepper grimaça sous la douleur. Elle releva la tête et fit face à Gene.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie ?!, dit elle tout en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, j'en ai peur Potts.

-Lâche moi !, cria t'elle. Rhodey, à l'aide !

Le Mandarin renforça sa prise.

-Reste tranquille ou Stark ne reverra plus jamais son père.

Pepper se calma instantanément, arrêtant de se débattre.

-Ne le touche pas, murmura t'elle.

-Alors viens avec moi, essaya-t-il de dire sur le même ton.

Le Mandarin relâcha sa prise sur Pepper. Celle-ci ne s'enfuit pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'enfuir. Le père de Tony était en danger. Tony a passé bien trop de temps à chercher son père, si elle refusait, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de réussir. Pepper lâcha un long soupir comme pour se calmer et acquêta de la tête.

-C'est bien Potts.

La lycéenne laissa les bras en métal noir l'entourer, tandis qu'elle entendait la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir violement. Elle regarda son ami essoufflé tristement.

-Pepper ! Va-t'en ! cria Rhodey.

-C'est trop tard Rhodes. Elle est à moi, lâcha le Mandarin avant d'être englober par un vent aveuglant et de disparaître avec Pepper.

Rhodey s'appuya contre la table de la cuisine pour reprendre son souffle qu'il n'avait pu reprendre. Le couvercle de la casserole se mit à se soulever sous l'effet de la vapeur d'eau. Rhodey éteignit le feu d'un coup de main. Tout allait mal.


	4. Impuissance

_[**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le chapitre 4! Merci encore à Zink1388 pour les commentaires, je sais que tu ne parles pas très bien français et pourtant tu fais l'incroyable effort de me laisser un commentaire à chaque fois./ Thanks you again Zink1388 for yours reviews, I know you don't speak french very well but you make the incredible effort to let a review every time./ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^.^ Bonne lecture!]_

**Chapitre quatrième : Impuissance.**

Tony reprenait la direction de la forge. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? La poche de glace avait beau le soulager, la douleur ne disparaissait pas pour autant. Il savait aussi que travailler sur son nouvel implant allait être de plus en plus dur. Faire les plans était une chose, trouver les matériaux, fabriquer les pièces, les assembler et implanter en étaient d'autres. Il se dirigea vers son plan de travail encore fébrile et essaya de se mettre à l'œuvre. Sa concentration qui d'habitude était instantanée mis du temps à arriver. L'image de Pepper inconsciente l'envahissait. C'était de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais sentit autant de culpabilité de tout sa vie. Il ne la méritait même pas en tant que simple ami, espérer autre chose lui était donc interdit. Son cœur rata un coup. Depuis quand c'était t'il mit à espérer autre chose ? Son cœur rata un autre coup. Tony sentit que se n'était pas bon signe. Il sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte que l'alarme c'était déclenchée.

-Arrêt imminent dans cinq minutes. Rechargement exigé. Alerte. Arrêt Imminent dans […].

Il avait encore oublié de recharger son implant ! Tony se dirigea vers la borne de rechargement quand il s'écroula au sol. Impossible pour lui de bouger. Son cœur rata de plus en plus de coup et sa respiration c'était accélérée.

-Ordinateur, appelle …appelle Rhodey, réussit à dire le génie.

-Appel en cours…

On entendit la tonalité puis on décrocha.

-Oui ? demanda Rhodey.

-Rhodey, C'est… moi. Tu peux…M'aider…J'ai oublié de recharger… et…bref...Je suis en pleine crise…cardiaque…

-Quoi ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! J'arrive ! Ne bouge pas ! cria Rhodey avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

- ça risque pas…laissa échapper Tony.

Le génie se retourna sur le dos. Se demandant si son ami allait arriver à temps où si c'était la fin. Il ne voulait pas. C'était trop tôt. Il y a tant de choses qu'il voulait faire. Il ne voulait pas laisser toutes les personnes qu'il aimait.

-Arrête imminent dans deux minutes. Rechargement exigé. Alerte.

Les signales sonores de l'alarme, s'estompèrent pour ne plus se faire entendre. Il était en train de sombrer dans l'inconscient. Sa vision se noircit et il ne vit plus rien. Il ne sentait même plus son corps. Puis, tout à coup, un couloir se dessina devant lui et au bout, il pouvait observer une lumière blanche presque éblouissante. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle l'attirait malgré lui. Au bout, il vit une silhouette féminine. Il la connaissait. Il en était certain. Pourtant, impossible de lui donner un nom.

-TONY ! entendit-il.

-Rhodey ? demanda le génie.

-Tony ! Reviens ! Bon sang ! Ne me lâche pas ! Tony !

Le jeune homme se sentit tomber vers l'arrière et heurter violement un sol. Une douleur incompréhensible se dégagea de sa poitrine. Il se souvint. Son implant. Il ouvrit les yeux, reprenant une grande bouffer d'air.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! cria un Rhodey tremblant.

-Merci... , se contenta de répondre Tony dans un souffle court.

Tony tapota légèrement son estomac pour remonter jusqu'au câble qui était brancher à son implant. Il toucha le contour et s'aperçu que ses doigts étaient humide et chaud.

-Tu saignes…fit doucement Rhodey en tapotant légèrement avec le T-shirt qu'il avait retiré de son ami.

-Merde…lâcha le génie.

-Tu l'as dit. Qu'est qu'on fait ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi Rhodey.

-Je sais. Je ne te lâcherais pas, sourit Rhodey sans pouvoir cacher sa peur dans les yeux. Où tu en es ? demanda le jeune homme foncé.

-J'ai fini le plan. Il me faut quelques matériaux, ceux qu'il me manque.

-Combien de temps reste t'il ?

Tony tourna la tête vers son écran de contrôle, Rhodey suivit son regard. Une grosse horloge digitale indiquait cinquante et une heures et dix minutes. Le temps pressait, horriblement même.

-Passe la commende à Stark Industries sous le nom de Stane. La liste est sur le bureau. Le programme a l'habitude, il fera ce qu'il faudra pour les pare-feux et les anti-virus. On devrait tout recevoir demain matin.

Rhodey s'exécuta sous les consignes du génie toujours à terre. Sa vision avait du mal à se stabiliser, impossible donc pour lui de se lever pour le moment. Il posa le dos de sa main sur son front.

-ça va ?, demanda Rhodey prudemment.

-Il faut que je récupère un peu c'est tout, fit Tony sentant la chaleur de son corps anormalement haute.

Le portable de Rhodey bipa plusieurs fois. Le jeune homme le sortit de sa poche.

-C'est Pepper.

Il ouvrit le message et fronça les sourcilles d'incompréhension.

-Il…Il n'y a pas un seul mot…Le message est vide !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent se rendant bien compte que quelque chose clochait et en une fraction de seconde leurs cerveaux percutèrent.

-Cours Rhodey ! cria Tony.

Celui-ci avait déjà détalé. Le génie encore faible se fit glisser petit à petit vers l'écran et essaya de s'assoir contre le tableau de contrôle.

-Ordinateur, affiche les caméras de la maison de Rhodey à l'écran, demanda le génie.

Les différentes caméras s'affichèrent tandis que Tony s'aida du tableau pour se remettre sur pied. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait croire se qu'il voyait. Le Mandarin. Une colère démesurée l'envahit et celle-ci augmenta d'autant plus quand il vu Pepper se faire prendre et se débattre. Il aurait tellement voulu être en forme, pouvoir enfiler l'armure et sauver Pepper. L'impuissance le submergea. Il priait pour que Rhodey puisse faire quelque chose. Puis il vit Pepper s'arrêter net. Que faisait-elle ? Il crut la voir murmurer.

-Ordinateur monte le son de la caméra quatre, ordonna Tony.

« -Alors vient avec moi » fit le Mandarin.

Pepper ne s'enfuit pas. Elle souffla fort et acquiesça. Tony n'en revenait pas. Qu'avait bien pu dire Gene pour que Pepper le suive ? D'ailleurs pourquoi prenait-il Pepper ?

« -C'est bien Potts. »

Le génie ne supportait plus son impuissance. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait lui était arraché une à une. Le Mandarin entoura Pepper de ses bras et la porte de l'entrée claqua fort.

« -Pepper ! Va-t'en ! », cria Rhodey essoufflé.

« -C'est trop tard Rhodes. Elle est à moi. », lâcha le Mandarin avant d'être englober par un vent aveuglant et de disparaître avec Pepper.

Rhodey reprenait son souffle. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il donna un coup au meuble de la cuisine. Tony se laissa glisser sur le sol de son laboratoire.

-Pepper…laissa t'il échapper.

Il ne manquait plus que cela. Comment allait-il faire pour s'occuper de tout à la fois? Dans ce cas là, quelle était sa priorité ? Pepper ou sa propre vie ? Après réflexion la question ne se posait pas. Pepper était plus importante que tout. Pourtant comment la sauver dans cet état ? Le génie se releva doucement et retira son câble de chargement. Sa poitrine le tiraillait. Il retint un crie dans un gémissement. Il pianota ensuite les touches de son tableau et rembobina la vidéo. C'était du chantage. Le mandarin faisait chanter Pepper avec son propre père ! Il se repassa la vidéo trois fois et ne réussit pas à savoir pourquoi Gene avait besoin de Pepper. Il savait juste qu'il en avait besoin.

-Ordinateur… localise le portable de Pepper.

-Localisation impossible.

C'était peine perdu. Pepper avait certainement été emmené au même endroit que son père. S'il n'avait pas réussit à le retrouver en ces deux années de lycée, comment pouvait il le faire maintenant ? Le génie sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent. Il devait se reposer, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il regarda une dernière fois le compteur à l'écran. Celui-ci indiqua quarante-neuf heures et cinquante neuf minutes. Il attrapa son T-shirt, se dirigea vers la porte métallique tout en l'enfilant et la franchit pour retourner chez Rhodey. Il n'avait jamais mis autant de temps pour arriver jusqu'aux escaliers qui menait à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il leva la tête et vit que Rhodey descendait.

-Je vais t'aider, fit celui-ci.

Le génie laissa le bras de son meilleur ami passer sous son aisselle et monta les escaliers. Une pression incompréhensible se formait. Rhodey l'aida à s'assoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, lui servit un bol de soupe et s'assit à côté de lui. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si, car les deux adolescents avaient une boule aux ventres.

-Tony…, commença son meilleur ami. Je sais ce que tu penses mais…Il faut que tu te concentres sur ton implant avant Pepper…

Le génie le regarda.

-Mais il faut la sortir de là !, essaya de dire calmement Tony.

-Je le sais très bien, mais dans ton état, c'est inutile Tony…Si c'est pour t'effondrer devant Gene Khan, cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Pepper a besoin de ce Tony fort et en pleine santé.

Le génie engloutit son bol presque d'une traite, se disant qu'il ne brûlait pas autant que sa poitrine. Puis laissa ses yeux se refermer, ne sachant qu'elle décision prendre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Rhodey avait déjà débarrassé la table. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son ami assis en face de lui, les mains jointes au niveau de sa bouche et le regard fixer sur la table vide.

-J'ai besoin de sommeil, finit par dire celui-ci en se relevant. Et toi aussi.

Le génie ne broncha pas. Rhodey avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. Demain il finirait son implant et irait sauver Pepper.


	5. Le dixième temple

_[**Note de l'auteur:** Merci à mon seul lecteur Zink1388, pour ses commentaires! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous surprendra ^.^ Bonne lecture!]_

**Chapitre cinquième : Le dixième temple Makluan.**

Son corps allongé sur le côté, Pepper Potts ouvrit ses lourdes paupières. Pas besoin de voir plus pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Des signes chinois étaient inscrits sur les murs en pierre et des statuts de samouraïs étaient positionnés tout le long. Elle était dans un temple chinois. Pourtant, elle ne reconnaissait rien. La lycéenne se redressa doucement et s'assit laissant ses jambes passer par-dessus l'autel dorée où on l'avait posé.

-Enfin réveillée Potts ?

Elle tourna sa tête pour apercevoir Gene. Il s'était écoulé tellement de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, qu'elle en resta sans mot. Elle le fixa, lui, lui retournait son regard intrigué. Quelques secondes s'envolèrent, rien à faire elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard. Gene sourit malicieusement.

-Je te fais de l'effet on dirait, taquina il.

Il ne savait pas a quel point il tapait juste. Il devait avoir pris quelques centimètres de hauteur, ses muscles étaient beaucoup plus développés et il s'était coupé les cheveux. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise aux manches retroussés de la même couleur, entre-ouverte sur un torse qui semblait parfait. Pepper sentait le sang lui monter aux joues. Elle détourna son regard sur l'une des statuts.

-Où suis-je exactement ? demanda t'elle comme si de rien n'était.

-Dans le temple d'un des anneaux Makluan.

- Je m'en doutais mais…Lequel ?, fit-elle ennuyée.

-Le dixième.

-Hein ?! … Tu as dis « le DI…DIXIEME » ?, essaya t'elle d'articuler correctement.

-Exact.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait seulement cinq !

-Je le pensais aussi, mais il s'avère que c'était une information erronée. Il y a autant d'anneaux que de doigts.

-Mais alors tu as les neuf autres anneaux ?, dit-elle prudemment.

-Exact.

Pepper commença à paniquer, se remémorant la violence dont il avait fait preuve au cinquième temple. Elle se leva et lui fit face.

- Que veux-tu de moi, Gene ?

-Que tu ailles prendre l'anneau, répondit-il simplement en montrant une grande double-porte.

Pepper fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Derrière cette porte se trouve le socle avec l'anneau, mais autour il y a une sorte de champ mystérieux qui m'empêche de passer.

-Et pourquoi moi j'y arriverais ?, l'interrompit elle.

- Laisse-moi finir Potts. Avec Stark, on a cherché la solution au problème pendant plusieurs jours, car lui non plus ne pouvait pas traverser. Puis la réponse nous ai venu quand un rat a traversé le champ.

-Un rat ?

-Au début, on s'est demandé pourquoi un rat pouvait franchir ce champ et non nous. Quand on a réussit à l'attraper, on s'est rendu compte que c'était une ratte.

-Donc t'es en train de dire, que si une ratte a réussit à passer, moi aussi je peux!, fit elle. Et si c'était justement QUE les rattes qui le pouvaient ! Hein ?!

- Pour qui nous prends-tu, Pepper ? Nous avons fait l'expérience avec d'autres espèces et nous avons eu le même résultat à chaque fois : seules les femelles traversaient.

Pepper se dirigea vers les portes intriguée. Arrivée en face, elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur les idéogrammes en relief qui les ornaient.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a écrit ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle pu sentir le souffle de Gene près de son oreille. Il était positionné juste derrière elle.

-« Mort » et « Amour »…

Le dernier mot que Gene prononça fit frissonner Pepper, sans savoir, si c'était de peur ou bien d'excitation. Elle se tourna légèrement. Comme elle le pensait, le visage du jeune homme était tout près. Elle pourrait se laisser aller à ses vieux fantasmes. Oui, elle pourrait, mais, elle avait bien trop de raison pour cela. La lycéenne détourna son regard et se racla la gorge avant de commencer :

-Où est le père de Tony ?

- Suis-moi, répondit-il en marchant dans une autre direction.

Ils descendirent des escaliers assez étroits pour arriver dans un campement improvisé. Pepper entendu une voix s'élever.

-Gene, on ne peut tout simplement pas …, il s'interrompit en voyant Pepper.

Un homme se tenait devant eux. Pepper fut surprise par le bleu de ses yeux, un bleu qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Son cœur se comprima.

-Potts, voici, Stark. Et Stark voici, Potts.

Ils se saluèrent du regard, puis celui de Pepper tomba par terre. Elle était soulagée. Soulagée, que Gene n'est pas mentit et que le père de Tony soit bien en vie. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la suite.

-J'ai la fille, on peut y aller, dit Gene en enfilant les anneaux.

Pepper entendit les vieux mots du jeune homme résonner dans sa tête, tandis qu'il se transformait. Des mots, qui avaient tout brisé il y a deux ans.

« -Non, pas Gene : Le Mandarin. »

Elle ferma fortement les yeux pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle avait toujours essayé d'oublier. Puis les ouvrit doucement, sachant que c'était peine perdu.

-On a du boulot Potts, lui dit le Mandarin en quittant la pièce.

Pepper n'était pas tranquille et cela se voyait. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive rien, chuchota Howard Stark.

Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête, puis avala sa salive. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

La double-porte s'ouvrit devant le Mandarin. La lycéenne fût d'abords aveuglée puis réussit à apercevoir la pièce. Au centre, le socle avec l'anneau entouré d'une espèce de bulle rose translucide. La salle était divisée en trois par trois chemins entourés d'énormes bassins remplis d'eau. Le Mandarin, qui était déjà au milieu de la pièce, s'arrêta devant une ligne creuse sur le sol qui avait l'air de faire le tour du socle. Pepper s'avança sur le chemin, elle regarda les deux grands bassins qui l'entouraient peu rassurée, se souvenant malgré elle qu'elle ne savait nager que la nage du petit chien. Elle s'arrêta à côté de l'armure noire qui l'observait.

-Nous ne pouvons aller plus loin…expliqua le Mandarin.

Pepper tendit sa main, concentrée. Elle sentit une petite pression puis sa main franchit la barrière invisible.

-Incroyable…, murmura Howard.

La lycéenne souffla doucement pour reprendre du courage et passa entièrement.

-Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda le scientifique inquiet.

-Bien… Mais…, commença Pepper en se retournant vers eux, vous ne trouvez pas cela trop facile ? Jusque là, toutes les épreuves étaient d'un niveau mortel, vous pensez vraiment qu'il faut juste récupérer l'anneau comme ça…

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » pensa t'elle.

-Comme à chaque fois, nous ne pouvons savoir en quoi consiste l'épreuve sans l'avoir déclenché, dit simplement le Mandarin. Nous aviserons en cas de problème.

La lycéenne hocha la tête pas plus rassurée, puis se retourna vers le socle. Elle s'arrêta juste devant et fixa le bijou un instant. Elle respira profondément et tandis le bras. Plus elle regardait l'anneau plus elle avait l'impression d'être attirée, comme envoutée. Elle ouvrit en grand la paume de sa main au-dessus celui-ci et dans un même mouvement ferma les yeux très fort et referma ses doigts autour de l'anneau. Elle attendu quelques secondes, mais tout ce qu'elle sentit fût un léger vent qui fit virevolter ses cheveux courts. Elle ouvrit un œil pour s'assurer que tout était à sa place, puis le deuxième et soupira. Elle ramena son poing fermé vers sa poitrine et l'ouvrit légèrement pour laisser apparaître l'anneau. Elle releva la tête rapidement vers les deux hommes inquiets de l'autre côté de la barrière transparente, et hocha doucement la tête pour les rassurer. Elle referma de nouveau le poing. Son cerveau fusionnait : si elle donnait l'anneau à Gene qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec, d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette bulle toute sa vie. Elle subsista un moment le regard vide, perdu dans un des bassins qui entourait le socle, réfléchissant intensément. Gene fronça légèrement les sourcilles, pas de colère, mais plutôt d'un mélange d'appréhension et de confusion.

-Pepper ?, demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

Celle-ci avala sa salive, puis lui fit face.

-Et…Et si je n'avais pas envie de te le donner ?, lui répondit-elle en resserrant son poing sur sa poitrine.

Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas.

-Pepper, ne soit pas ridicule…

Elle recula d'un pas devant le sérieux qu'avait soudainement montré le visage de Gene, mais son regard ne dévia pas, toujours planté dans le blanc de ses yeux. La respiration de la lycéenne s'accéléra sous la pression, toujours en resserrant plus l'anneau dans ses mains. Gene soupira et brisa le contact oculaire pour balayer le sol quelques secondes avant de remontrer un visage plus doux.

-Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Pepper ne saura jamais pourquoi, mais ces paroles la rassurèrent totalement. Elle s'avança vers Gene qui lui tendait la main, et tandis elle-même sa main libre. Elle traversa le champ protecteur, elle souffla, Gene sourit doucement. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, le sol se mis à trembler. Gene attrapa Pepper qui vacillait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Puis tout se passa très vite. L'anneau dans le poing de Pepper se mit à irradier tellement fort que cela éblouit toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Une colonne de lumière violette s'éleva jusqu'au plafond du temple et entoura Pepper dans une bourrasque violente. Gene dut la lâcher et reculer de quelques pas à cause du souffle. On pouvait observer les signes Makluans au sol et au plafond, là où le tube de lumière posait ses extrémités. Pepper poussa un cri de douleur lorsque tout disparu soudainement.

-Pepper !, cria Gene les yeux encore plissés par l'éblouissement.

Celle-ci respirait fortement et paraissait désorienté. Elle regardait ses mains intensément. Gene remarqua très vite l'absence de l'anneau. La lycéenne sembla paniquer puis s'écroula sur les genoux. Elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Gene se précipita suivit de près par Howard. Il la secoua par les épaules.

-Pepper qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Gene sans cacher son inquiétude.

La lycéenne tremblait violement. Elle dirigea doucement son regard vers son propre thorax, redoutant quelque chose. De sa main tremblante, elle tira sur sa cravate et l'enleva sans détacher son regard du côté gauche de sa poitrine. Gene fronça les sourcilles d'incompréhension, observant Pepper attentivement. Elle détacha les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, ses yeux apeurés se remplissaient d'eau salée. Gene avala sa salive lorsque Pepper s'arrêta de respirer tout en tirant le col de sa chemise sur la gauche, vers la partie de son thorax qu'elle ne cessait de surveiller. Les yeux de Gene et du scientifique s'élargirent devant la découverte, tandis que Pepper recommençait à respirer fortement sous la panique. Sur sa poitrine, juste à l'endroit où se situait son cœur, on pouvait observer la lueur de l'anneau Makluan sous sa peau.


	6. L'attaque

_[**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le chapitre 6! J'ai pas encore finit d'écrire le chapitre 7 donc il sera posté dans deux semaines. Merci de votre compréhension! Merci à Zink1388 et Maybe Potts pour les commentaires ;) Bonne lecture!]_

**Chapitre sixième : L'attaque**

-Il faut m'enlever ça de là tout de suite! cria Pepper hystérique.

-Potts calme toi, on va trouver une solution, essaya d'apaiser Gene.

-Me calmer ?! J'ai TON STUPIDE ANNEAU dans MA poitrine et tu veux que je ME CALME ?!

-Pepper..., commença Gene d'une voix calme mais sérieuse. Ça va aller, fais moi confiance d'accord ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, hésitante.

-Je ne sais pas si…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Son visage pâlit, puis elle agrippa fortement sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son visage se crispa sous la douleur.

-Pepper ?! appela Gene inquiet.

La lycéenne retint un gémissement dans sa gorge avant que son corps ne s'écroule sur le jeune homme.

-Stark ! cria Gene perdant son sang froid.

-Dans le laboratoire, lui répondit celui-ci d'un calme scientifique.

Gene prit Pepper dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à une table de travail au campement. Stark fit passer une machine composé d'un écran semi-translucide au dessus de la poitrine de Pepper. C'était un scanner nouvelle génération qu'Howard Stark avait fabriqué quand Gene c'était cassé le bras au septième temple Makluan.

-Alors ? demanda Gene tout à coup anxieux.

-C'est mauvais, avoua Howard.

-A quel point ? continua Gene en posant sa main sur celle de Pepper inconsciemment.

-L'anneau entoure son aorte…

Gene fronça légèrement des sourcilles ne comprenant pas vraiment.

-L'aorte apporte le sang oxygéné dans le cœur pour qu'il soit pompé et envoyé vers les autres organes. Le cœur assure la circulation sanguine. L'anneau Makluan à l'air d'exercer une pression autour de cette artère. Le flux sanguin est donc légèrement réduit à ce niveau. Le cœur de Mademoiselle Potts se comprime avec moins de sang que d'ordinaire ce qui peut être la source de la douleur. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'à long terme, sa circulation sanguine deviendra mauvaise, provoquant des réactions en chaines : faiblesse dans les muscles, manques d'oxygénation sanguine jusqu'à la mort.

Le regard grave de Gene se posa sur Pepper qui remua légèrement. Howard regardait la scène avec un soupçon de compassion. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme se comporter ainsi, être aussi protecteur et attentionné. Le scientifique s'en doutait mais maintenant il était sûr : Gene connaissait cette jeune fille. Il sourit tristement. Le scientifique savait qu'au fond il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien méchant.

-Et on ne peut pas lui enlever ? demanda Gene sans lâcher son regard de la lycéenne à la chevelure rousse.

-Pour lui enlever il faudrait couper l'anneau, avec un laser certainement…Mais l'artère est juste en dessous…Se serait trop risqué. Et puis je ne suis malheureusement pas médecin, fit le scientifique désolé.

-Qu'est qu'on va faire ? Je ne vais pas la laisser mourir lentement sous mes yeux !

-Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une épreuve. Il doit y avoir un moyen de faire sortir cet anneau de la même façon qu'il est entré.

-« Mort » et « Amour »…pensa Gene tout haut.

Les indices destinés aux épreuves étaient toujours incompréhensibles.

-Pourquoi l'avoir choisi elle?, questionna Howard. Tu aurais pu prendre une parfaite inconnue …

Gene resta silencieux un moment, perdu dans le visage déjà humide de sueur de Pepper. Lui-même ne connaissait pas exactement la réponse à cette question. Il savait juste, quand deux ans, elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement.

-Je vais faire un tour, lança t'il avant de lier l'action à la parole.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse pour sauver Pepper. « Amour », ce mot ne pouvait pas quitter son cerveau. Qu'est ce que représentait Pepper pour lui précisément ? Il sentit son corps se réchauffer et son cœur s'élancer dans un rythme rapide et soutenue. « Amour ». Il sentit son sang lui monter aux joues. Il secoua la tête. A quoi pensait-il vraiment en allant retrouver Pepper ? Serait-il aussi nerveux et inquiet si cela avait été une inconnue ? Gene entama une expédition dans le temple pour essayer de trouver plus d'indices mais aussi pour se changer les idées. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Il se retourna vivement alerté. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui fit monter une rage incontrôlable chez Gene.

-Zang, fit Gene les dents serrées.

-Temugin, lui répondit celui-ci.

Gene s'empara de ses anneaux attachés à un cordon autour du cou pour les mettre mais trop tard, des soldats Tong débarquèrent de partout. L'un lui arracha son cordon, un autre lui assainit un coup dans les côtes qui lui bloqua la respiration et le mit à terre tandis que d'autres le maintenait. Il essaya de se débattre mais se prit plusieurs coups de poing dans la figure. Zang s'approcha de lui faisant balancer le cordon qui contenait les neuf anneaux.

-Je reprends juste ce qui m'appartient de droit, fit celui-ci d'un sourire sadique.

-Cela n'a jamais été à toi…et ça ne le sera jamais ! cria Gene de colère et frustration d'avoir baissé sa garde.

-Où est Stark ?

Gene lui sourit par provocation et lui cracha du sang dans la figure. Zang lui donna un nouveau coup dans la mâchoire.

-Trouvez le moi ! ordanna le beau-père.

Dans la tête de Gene tout se bouscula, mais surtout un prénom : Pepper. Malheureusement, les soldats super entraînés trouvèrent vite le concerné. Gene fut traîner jusqu'au campement sous-terrain. Il y retrouva Howard Stark sur les genoux les mains posées sur la tête, mais surtout Pepper qui s'était réveillée et qui se tenait dans la même position que le scientifique. Elle semblait souffrante et terrifié. Certainement que l'un entraînait l'autre, car dans ses conditions normales Pepper Potts n'aurait pas flanché. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lu en elle une lueur d'espoir.

-Bien ! Tout le monde est là ! Oh, mais que vois-je là ? Je te reconnais, dit Zang en prenant le menton de la lycéenne. Qu'est ce que la petite amie d'Anthony Edward Stark fait ici ?

Howard parût surpris. Pepper tourna la tête pour se défaire de sa prise.

-Il n'est pas mon petit ami, rectifia Pepper d'une voix frêle.

-Je vois, fit le nouveau processeur des anneaux en se redressant tout en reposant son regard vers Gene qui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'état de Pepper.

Zang sourit comme s'il avait remarqué quelque chose que personne n'avait.

-Je vais aller droit au but Temugin, fit-il en s'approchant de celui-ci, puisque le dernier anneau n'est plus dans son socle, où est-il ?

-Regarde dans ton anus, provoqua Gene.

L'un des soldats lui assainit un coup le ventre. Gene retint un gémissement et s'écroula sur les genoux mais garda son sourire provocateur. Zang se pencha vers lui et lui attrapa les cheveux pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

-Où est-il ? lui répéta son beau-père.

-De quoi ?

L'un des soldats sortie un bâton de combat et frappa violemment Gene dans le dos à plusieurs reprises. Celui-ci se mordait la langue pour ne pas crier sous la torture des soldats Tong. Le soldat releva le bâton pour prendre plus d'élan.

-ARRÊTEZ ! cria Pepper.

Le soldat se stoppa surpris. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la lycéenne dont les yeux se remplissaient d'eau salée.

-Ne lui faite plus de mal…Je vous en pris…

-L'anneau ? continua de demander Zang mais à Pepper cette fois.

La lycéenne regarda Gene qui lui faisait non de la tête. Zang leva légèrement la tête vers ces soldats qui commencèrent à tabasser férocement Gene qui encaissaient les coups sans broncher. Pepper voulu se lever pour s'interposer mais deux bras vinrent la retenir, elle se débattait en criant.

-NON GENE ! ARRÊTEZ ! C'EST …c'est moi qui est l'anneau ! Alors arrêtez ! Par pitié…

-Tiens donc ? fit Zang en haussant un sourcille.

Il s'approcha de la lycéenne toujours retenu par l'un de ces sujets. Le cœur de Pepper se mit à battre à toute allure se rendant bien compte qu'elle venait de se mettre dans le pétrin.

-Potts…essaya d'articulé Gene le visage sanglant, Non…

-Mademoiselle…Gene a raison, ne faites pas ça, conseilla Howard à côté d'elle.

Pepper regarda le scientifique indécise. Voyant son conflit Zang claqua des doigts et cette fois se fut Howard qui se prit les coups. S'en était trop pour Pepper.

-ATTENDEZ ! Il est là ! Juste là ! s'écria t'elle en levant la tête pour montrer son cou et sa poitrine légèrement exposé.

L'homme aux cheveux gris fronça les sourcilles d'incompréhension tandis que Pepper bomba son thorax. Sa chemise s'ouvrit un peu plus et la lumière de l'anneau apparu. D'un doigt Zang poussa le tissu de la chemise pour mieux voir alors que Pepper regardait Gene désolée. Le chef des Tong paru perplexe puis sourit.

-Aussi simple que la… « Mort »… se dit-il à lui-même.

Il agrippa soudainement le cou de la lycéenne et la souleva d'un seul mouvement tandis que le soldat relâchait sa prise sur elle. Zang plaqua ensuite Pepper contre le poste de travail. Celle-ci se débattait pour récupérer ne serait ce qu'une bouffé d'air et c'est à ce moment d'Howard sauta sur le chef des Tong qui relâcha le cou de la lycéenne.

-Tuez le moi !, s'énerva Zang.

-Non…fit Pepper la voix encore étouffé par l'étranglement.

Howard Stark était la seule raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici à ce moment même. L'un des soldats assomma le scientifique tandis que Pepper sauta sur le chef pour détourner l'attention. Elle le mordit, ne sachant comment le blesser autrement mais deux soldats la dégagèrent et la plaqua de nouveau sur le plan de travail en la tenant fermement. Zang se mit au dessus d'elle pour mieux la maintenir.

-J'essayerai de faire en sorte que se soit rapide, murmura le chef Tong à l'oreille de Pepper qui s'était tétanisé de peur.

Il sortit un poignard de son dos et le dirigea vers la poitrine de la lycéenne.

-Ge…GENE ! cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme qui se défendait comme il le pouvait contre les soldats eu un élan d'énergie et dégomma les quatre soldats qui l'entourait, mais il en restait encore une bonne vingtaine. Il ne se découragea pas, le cœur battant sous l'adrénaline et la peur. La peur de perdre _sa_ Pepper à tout jamais. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était ceinture noir de Taekwondo et de karaté. Sans plus attendre il s'élança, fracassant le crâne d'un, tordant le bras d'un autre. Il prit la tête de deux autres et les frappa l'un contre l'autre. Les deux soldats s'écroulèrent. Il entendit la lycéenne crier une nouvelle fois : Zang venait de lui déchirer sa chemise laissant apparaître le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille. Il devait se dépêcher. Il balança un coup de pied bien placé qui fit tomber trois soldats et s'élança en direction de Pepper qui criait son nom à plein poumon. Le chef Tong commença à enfoncer son poignard dans la poitrine de Pepper n'ayant qu'un seul but : l'anneau. Le sang de la lycéenne tâcha rapidement ses vêtements. Gene sauta et courra sur la tête de deux soldats avant de taper dans celle de son beau-père. Celui-ci tomba du plan de travail mais se releva aussitôt. Gene se débarrassa ensuite des soldats qui tenaient Pepper. Celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Gene laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur : son dos le faisait souffrir.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'écarter Temugin, prévint le beau-père.

-Jamais !, lui répondit celui en prenant la fille aux cheveux roux dans les bras.


	7. L'arrivée des secours

_[**Note de l'auteur**: Voilà le chapitre 7 avec beaucoup de retard! J'en suis désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour écrire. J'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez avec cette suite . Un gros merci aux lecteurs/lectrices qui me laissent des commentaires : à chaque fois que je les relis ça me motive pour écrire. Alors laissez en moi toujours plus! xD Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais le chapitre 8 mais je l'écrirais c'est sûr! Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. =) Je pense que la fan-fiction aura à peu près 10 chapitres, pour ceux qui se poserait la question ;) Je crois que j'ai tout dit, alors sur cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!]_

**Chapitre septième : L'arrivée des secours.**

Gene réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans son état actuel. Il lui fallait un plan pour reprendre les anneaux, c'était certain, mais surtout il devait trouver le moyen de mettre Pepper à l'abri. Quand soudain ce fut le déclic : le champ protecteur autour du socle de l'anneau ! Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se mit à courir vers la grande pièce où se trouvait les bassins d'eaux. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que le champ soit encore actif, ainsi il pourrait s'occuper de Zang sans être distrait.

-Attends ! Gene ! Monsieur Stark est encore là-bas ! s'écria Pepper.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas après lui qu'ils en ont, lui répondit Gene sérieusement.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, non sans avoir battu deux ou trois soldats en route, Gene déposa Pepper devant le champ. Elle comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Entre, ordonna doucement le jeune homme.

-Et toi ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Tu me prends pour qui ?, lui sourit-il en la poussant vers l'intérieur s'assurant que le champ soit encore actif.

-Pour un mandarin sans ses anneaux…, murmura-t-elle tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà pour se confronter à Zang qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Attraper-la moi !, ordonna le chef des Tong.

-Il faudra m'écraser ! répliqua Gene en chargeant sur la troupe de soldats.

En deux ou trois mouvements, il en fit tomber un bon tiers dans les bassins situés sur les côtés. Les coups valsèrent dans tout les sens, mais ceux qui se prenaient ceux provenant du jeune homme ne se relevait plus, tous touchés à des points stratégiques.

- Laissez-moi faire ! s'exclama Zang énervé.

Les soldats s'écartèrent tandis que Zang enfilait un anneau Makluan. Gene ne lâcha pas du regard son beau-père. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, prêt à riposter.

-Tu sais je ne voulais pas en arriver là…Mais ce soir, tu vas pouvoir revoir ta mère dans l'autre monde, lui annonça la voix Zang aggravé par l'armure noir du Mandarin.

Le jeune homme sans autre arme que son propre corps, expulsa un cracha de sang accumulé de sa bouche et se mit en position de combat. Il était conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre dans ces conditions alors il devait essayer de gagner du temps pour trouver une solution. L'idéale serait de pouvoir lui reprendre les anneaux Makluan, mais c'est plus facile de le dire. Pourtant, il y avait de l'espoir. Zang le sous-estime tellement qu'il n'utilise qu'un anneau. La famille Khan vaut plus que ça.

-Adieu, beau-fils, fit le Mandarin en tendant la main vers le jeune homme.

Une puissance blanche jaillit de sa main, mais Gene fut plus rapide, il esquiva et le laser expulsa un des soldats, qui venait de remonter du bassin, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Gene profita de la diversion pour foncer sur le Mandarin et donner un coup de pied bien placé sur son casque qui voltigea plus loin. Le Mandarin tomba à la renverse. Deux soldats se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme mais celui-ci tourna sur lui-même et les envoya au près des autres : dans le bassin. Sans plus attendre, il tenta de reprendre l'anneau au doigt du Mandarin qui se relevait à peine, mais il ne fût pas assez rapide et d'un coup de main puissante l'armure noire envoya Gene contre trois soldats qui s'écroulèrent sous la puissance. Le jeune homme asiatique se releva comme il pu mais c'était trop tard. Zang était en train d'enfiler les autres anneaux. Son corps tremblant sous les blessures, Gene Khan ne savait plus quoi faire. Le regard du chef des Tong prit une lueur noire. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il sentait la mort à plein nez. D'autres disciples rentrèrent dans la pièce, mais quand Gene essaya de faire un pas pour les arrêter son corps ne répondit pas. Les yeux écarquillés, il mit un moment à comprendre. Il tourna son regard sur Zang souriant jusqu'aux oreilles la main tendu vers lui.

-Maître ! s'exclama un disciple qui lui expliqua rapidement les difficultés qu'il rencontrait pour attraper la lycéenne aux cheveux roux.

Gene se battait intérieurement contre l'emprise de l'anneau qui l'immobilisait mais rien à faire. Il était complètement impuissant. Il serra les dents, comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde ? Soudain, il fut aplati brutalement contre le sol.

-Tu vois, Temugin, je n'ai plus le temps de jouer. Je récupérerais cet anneau avec ou sans toi, annonça l'armure noire.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, Pepper Potts était encerclée par des soldats. Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas la toucher, étant tous des mâles, celle-ci commençait à développer une certaine claustrophobie. De plus, elle ne pouvait plus voir Gene avec tous ces guerriers asiatiques agglutinés autour d'elle. Ni tenant plus, elle monta sur le socle de l'anneau qui logeait maintenant près de son cœur, mais la scène qui se passait plus loin l'a figea sur place : Zang tenait son beau-fils par le cou, prêt à l'étrangler. Le sang de la lycéenne ne fit qu'un tour. Elle poussa sur ses jambes et saute le plus haut possible pour passer au-dessus des soldats qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle en écrasa un à l'atterrissage et fonça tête baissé sur le Mandarin. Les soldats prient de court, n'eurent le temps de réagir. Pepper sauta sur le dos de l'armure noire et plaqua ses fines mains sur les yeux de celui-ci. Surpris, le Mandarin lâcha Gene. Zang se tournait dans tout les sens pour se débarrasser de la lycéenne mais elle s'accrochait à lui comme un panda à un arbre. Tandis que Gene reprenait son souffle, les guerriers asiatiques attrapèrent l'adolescente rousse et la forcèrent à s'assoir sur le sol. Le Mandarin, plus qu'énervé, fit apparaître un sabre. Une chose était sûre, il ferait n'importe quoi pour récupérer l'anneau qui lui manquait. Les yeux de la lycéenne s'élargir. Son corps ne bougeait que pour trembler. C'est donc comme cela qu'elle allait mourir ? L'armure noire leva le bras tandis que la lycéenne fermait fortement les yeux, attendant le coup. Elle entendit le sabre couper l'air et un liquide chaud éclabousser son visage…mais la douleur ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir juste à quelques centimètres d'elle, une chemise noire qui cachait un dos bien musclé.

-Gene ? murmura-t-elle tremblante.

Celui-ci s'écroula sur le côté. Les larmes vinrent instantanément remplir les yeux de la lycéenne.

-GENE ! cria-t-elle paniqué.

Pepper plaqua ses mains grelottantes sur la blessure du jeune homme, mais le sabre l'avait transpercé et le sang coulait abondamment.

-Gene, je t'interdis de mourir ! Tu m'entends ?! Parles-moi !

-Je…t'en…tend…essaya de répondre le jeune homme gravement blessé.

-Restes avec moi, ne me laisses pas…Je t'en pris…sanglota l'adolescente rousse dont les mains étaient couvertes de sang chaud.

Un rire fort et strident se fit entendre, ce qui fit sursauter la lycéenne qui en avait oublié la présence de l'armure noire. Une haine démesurée envahit Pepper qui fixa, les larmes toujours coulantes, le Mandarin d'un regard mauvais.

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je n'ai pas de patience, je vais donc te faire l'honneur de prendre le même chemin que Temugin, fit Zang.

-Je vous déteste…Je vous hais…murmura Pepper tremblante de rage.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, se contenta de répondre l'armure noire dont le sourire s'entendait.

Le sabre se leva une seconde fois mais cette fois la lycéenne ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle ne lâcha pas du regard le Mandarin, comme si sa rage et sa haine pouvait le déstabiliser. Quand Zang commença à prendre son élan, une soudaine explosion fit vibrer tout le temple. Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur le plafond qui possédait à présent un énorme trou. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde de plus pour que quelque chose vienne percuter le Mandarin de plein fouet. Puis cette chose vint se poser lourdement en face de la lycéenne. Elle releva la tête et elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ces yeux. Son armure rouge préférée était là.

-Pepper ! fit Iron Man paniqué voyant l'état pitoyable de la jeune fille.

War Machine fit aussi rapidement son entrée et tira sur les soldats. Iron man se pencha en avant pour considérer l'état de son amie, mais pas le temps de discuter, le Mandarin c'était déjà relevé et chargeait.


End file.
